Virgin Suicide
by suspensegirl
Summary: AU 1x01 - He wasn't just angry, he was vengeful. Chuck Bass would pay for what he'd done to his sister. He wasn't blind to what happened in the inner circles. DARK, some rape instances; pairings: CBN, DSN


A/N: At the risk of getting judged in future fics for sketchy things I may write, I am putting this fic in my suspensegirl account, and not in my twisted XXX one (don't ask). XD This fic is AU post Jenny texting Dan to come save her from Chuck in the pilot. Anything I come up with after that is fair game, though I try to keep the characters fairly the same, Dan may be a little more aggressive & Chuck, though capable of rape-dates, maybe a little more aware of his feelings for Blair before they happened on the show. Just work with me. This is a dark fic for how explicit I get in the sex scenes, of at least 2 will be rape. The core of the fic is going to be Dan & Chuck neck-and-neck with each other, but there will be a through line of Chuck & Blair. NSD is kind of a side-story here. I haven't yet decided who will win out in that triangle.

Enter at your own risk.

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

….

**Ch.1—Virgin**

A freshman.

Prettier than the usual bunch, he decided. Long, slender legs that looked even longer with that dress she'd chosen to wear. Straight blonde hair pulled back a little on top, the rest of which lay till just below the curve of her shoulder. Sparkling, wide, innocent eyes that whispered a challenge to him, even if it was obvious she would never intentionally call him out on it.

She was naïve.

He was Chuck Bass, and she had no idea what he was capable of.

"_I love freshmen. They're so…"_

"_Fresh?"_

He'd smirked at the wit he'd received from one of his inner group. Really the group belonged to Blair, but they were of the same status, so often he referred to it as his.

This _Jenny_ though was starting to panic, and while he was still very sure of himself, it irked him that such naivety still had caution attached to it.

He'd managed to get her up the stairs to the roof, dropping his scarf as a sign of being so lost in the moment with her. But she wasn't like the loose freshmen that fawned after him the second they spotted him at their first high school party. This girl had morals. Either that or he just scared the hell out of her. He decided on the latter because that gave him something to work with.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked softly, tucking a strand of straight blonde hair behind her ear. She was visibly trembling and looked away.

"Wh-why should I be afraid of you?" she asked, eventually making eye contact. She swallowed hard when she felt him gently squeeze his hand around her hip and pull her closer.

"You shouldn't be," he said. "Here," his voice lowered to the velvety tone of seduction. "Let me kiss you again."

She tried to pull away but his firm grip held fast. So, instead she just reared her head back.

"Why can't we just talk?" she asked urgently.

He was getting sick of the constant request, but he smiled to appease her and slow her pulse.

He took a step back, saw her relax and released her, save but threading his fingers through one of her hands.

She sighed in relief, though tried to make it as subtle as possible. Her heart rate slowed and she thought maybe she could get out of this situation if she put some distance between them and could make it back to the stairs.

She should have never let him talk her into going up onto the roof, but the romantic in her hadn't been able to resist. That, and the fact that it gave his mouth and hands something else to do besides kiss her, which she had begun to find threatening, even if no _real_ pressure had been forced up until that point.

Truth was, he was Chuck Bass, one of the hottest and most popular guys at school. And she had 100% of his attention right now. It gave her a huge boost of confidence, made her feel beautiful and special, maybe even popular.

At least it had until his tender caresses had turned somewhat persistent and he had become less reluctant to let her go.

It was very clear now what he wanted, and she wanted nothing to do with it. She was scared to death. Any and all space between them was a very good thing. She didn't want _this_ kind of popular.

"I thought we were done talking," he said softly, seductively, keeping his short distance for the time being.

She laughed nervously. "We hardly talked," she said.

He smirked, looked down and then lifted his eyes to hers. Unmistakable heat burned in his. Her blood ran cold.

"Chuck-"

"I prefer to talk _after_," he said sultrily, and then took her lips in his own.

His hands wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer.

"Ch-!" her surprised squeak was muffled by his increasingly passionate kiss. It was rougher and harder than any time before, and it was filled with so much _need_.

When it became clear she would not reciprocate his kiss, he moved his lips down to her throat and suckled. She gasped and tried to push him away, but he was stronger than her and forced her against the domed window in the center of the roof, so he was hovering over her.

"N-No, stop," she whimpered. No matter how many times she told herself to scream, she couldn't make herself do it. She was afraid of what he would do. The worst case scenario was already upon her and she didn't know how to get out.

_Where was Dan?_ She'd texted him at least twenty minutes ago. _Was he still on his date with Serena? Had he forgotten his phone? Did he think this was another "test" text?_ God,she hoped not. He was her big brother. He was supposed to be there for her in situations like this. When her father could not protect her, he was supposed to.

She should have never come tonight.

She just couldn't resist. Blair was the most popular girl in school, and she decided who would be popular and who wouldn't. This party granted her access. She couldn't refuse the invitation she'd worked so hard to get.

"P-Please, stop," she begged, tears starting to roll down her cheeks as she heard his pants' zipper unzip as he held his weight firmly against her. "I don't want this. I never-"

"Hush, kitten," he whispered into her ear. She cringed. "You'll thank me for this later."

She swallowed hard.

"Not everyone gets their virginity taken by the infamous Chuck Bass." He smirked.

For a split second he wondered how he'd known she was a virgin. She decided very quickly that he must have guessed. He was above stalking. He was one of the most popular guys in school.

Then again, he was just about to rape her.

She started to sob against his shoulder that was so close to crushing her face into the bone. The feel of his fingers at the hem of her dress made her shake, made her burn, made her wish she was anywhere but here, even dead. It was poison and she could no longer control the tears streaming down her face. She lost all sense of where she was and what happened before. She couldn't even remember what day it was or the reason she'd come to wherever she was when it had been so clear just a few minutes before.

And then she felt him at her core, his fingers dangling there as he rid her of her panties and pulled the top of her dress down with his teeth so he could devour the top of her breasts. She didn't have the strength to fight him off anymore. She was only still half-standing because he was holding her up, pressing her tight against the glass dome, the window bars digging into her back.

She felt so hot and so cold, she was trembling, falling, being pushed back up, being crushed against the glass, against him. He tried to kiss her several more times and sometimes she let him. Whatever he wanted, she would try to give him, just so he would finish, so he would get off and leave her alone.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt his long member between her thighs. He fidgeted a bit in his pants' pocket until he got a condom out and slipped one over his throbbing dick. She was afraid to look down at it, but she knew it was coming when he grabbed her ass and lifted her farther up, separating her legs wide so he could make room for himself.

"N-N-No…pl…n-no…don't…" she sobbed, begging him to stop, but he was in a haze. He wasn't even aware of what she was saying anymore, wasn't trying to win her over. He had her alone on the rooftop. The music was so loud no one could hear them, and she was a nobody, a freshman that had been lucky enough to be invited to a party thrown by Blair Waldorf. When this was finished, she would thank him.

If she played her cards right, he might even hide the details of her sobbing while he penetrated her delicate barrier. It was unlikely, but if _Blair_ had taken a liking to her, what the hell?

He plunged, and she cried out, clenching her fists in the front of the jacket he still wore. She was breathing hard, trying to recover as quickly as possible. It hurt so bad, the pain was almost unbearable.

But he didn't wait. He pressed on, cursing only briefly that she wasn't as "moist" as he would have liked. _The next guy will thank me_, he'd said. _See, precious, not so bad_, is it? He'd taunted, chuckling amidst his heavy, uneven breathing. It was bad. Horrible. Awful. She wanted to be dead.

"_Stop_," she begged, pushing at him again, but she was so weak and he was so strong and he was hurting her. She tried to thrash about, but he was completely pinned to her and the window bars were engraving themselves into her back.

She could barely breathe.

His breathing grew quicker too as he thrust faster and faster, his fingers digging into her hip and his shoulder keeping her pinned to the dome he had them pressed against.

After what felt like a millennium, he pulled out of her and cried out in ecstasy, his sticky white liquid staining her ankles and the bricks at the base of the large window just beneath the bars.

It took him a few moments to recover as she crumpled to the ground, but once he had, it was only a few brief moments before he'd zipped himself back up, smoothed his hair into the more dashing style it'd been before and headed for the stairs.

He paused once before leaving and looked at her fallen, shaking figure on the ground.

"Not bad for a virgin," he commented and smirked. Then he left.

She decided it was what he said to all his victims.

…

A/N: If you got through that, I'm thinking you can probably get through the rest of what I have in store for this fic. Heh. Sorry for no update on LA, but at this point I'm just writing up what I'm inspired for. (or else nothing at all! *traumatized by thought*) Hopefully LA will come around again soon. I have an NS preview on my preview site (check out the bottom of my profile for link) if you're dying for more of it before it's been finished. =)

Please review! =D


End file.
